


Do I Wanna Know?

by clarkegriffvn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, everyone ships minty, lots of making out, miller sings arctic monkeys, monty green is an amazing kisser, monty is scared of horror movies, musician!miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia pipes up with gusto. “Not to rain on your guys’ parade, but I think we can conclude that Monty’s the best kisser here.”<br/>“Here, here!” announces Jasper, raising his drink towards his blushing best friend.<br/>To Monty’s credit, he chokes on his beer with laughter. Miller also chuckles, albeit a little confusedly.<br/>When everyone else laughs or nods their assent, Miller laughs outright. “You haven’t all kissed him, how can you know?”<br/>Monty ducks his head. “Well actually…”</p><p>Summary: Everyone’s made out with Monty except Miller. Their friends seek to change that. (aka they're forced to shove them in a closet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon that Monty is a freaking talented kisser, and now it’s a minty modern AU drabble because I have nO CHILL

The subject comes up over beer and Netflix one night as the whole gang lounges on Lincoln’s huge living room couch. Octavia and her boyfriend are lazily tangled on one end, Clarke and Raven on the other. Bellamy is concocting a snack tray in the kitchen and Wells is out working late. That leaves Monty and Miller precariously close in the middle of the couch and Jasper chilling on the floor in front.

It all starts when Raven and Clarke start bickering about who’s the better kisser.

“You’re impossible!” Clarke announces. “It’s not even a contest, I’m the better kisser. You use too much tongue and you always have to stop to breathe.”

Miller covers up a laugh with his sleeve on that one, looking to see how Raven will react. Jasper is unsuccessful in laughing discreetly, and receives a kick to the ribs from Raven for his failed efforts.

The young mechanic looks beyond offended, yanking her arms from around Clarke’s waist and crossing them stubbornly. “That is the most bullshit lie I have ever heard! I am a delightful kisser. I’m the best in this room.”

Clarke opens her mouth to retaliate, but is interrupted by an enthusiastic Octavia. “Not to rain on your guys’ parade, but I think we can all agree that Monty’s the best kisser here.”

“Here, here!” announces Jasper, raising his drink towards his blushing best friend.

To Monty’s credit, he chokes on his beer with laughter.

When everyone else nods their agreement, Miller laughs outright. “You haven’t all kissed him, how can you know?”

“Well actually…” responds Monty, ducking his head, an embarrassed expression on his face.

“Oh my God, you’re serious?”

“You mean you haven’t?” exclaims Raven at a bewildered Miller. “Everyone has made out with Monty, like at least once.”

“Twice,” gloats Jasper from the floor.

“Lips of a saint, that one,” Octavia adds, gesturing toward Monty with her drink.

Miller’s jaw hangs unhinged. His eyes scan the room for the slightest hint that they’re all messing with him, but they look sincere. His eyes widen when he sees Lincoln nod his assent as well.

“You too!?”

“It’s something like a rite of passage,” Lincoln answers. “I was drunk at the time, but found it quite pleasant.”

Jasper grins and wipes away a fake tear. “That’s my boy.”

Miller finally turns to Monty and raises his eyebrows. “I had no idea you got around so much.”

Yet another laugh is pulled out of the (apparently kiss-famous) Monty, who’s turned a cute shade of pink. “Yeah well, when Jasper and I made out on a dare, he made sure that word got around.” He ducks his head, becoming defensive. “I get affectionate when I’m high, okay?”

“An understatement, clearly.” Miller quirks up an eyebrow and takes a sip from his beer, holding Monty’s eyes. Monty smiles sincerely, meeting Miller’s gaze. The moment extends as none of the friends dare disturb it.

Then Bellamy chooses that moment to walk in with snacks, startling Miller and Monty to avert their eyes. “I feel like I’ve interrupted something,” he says.

“Nothing new,” answers Octavia, getting up to pluck an olive from Bellamy’s plate. “We’re just discussing how Monty’s the best kisser.”

“Ah, that explains it,” Bellamy says calmly, passing the plate off to Clarke and sitting on the ground next to Jasper.

Miller glances at Monty out of the corner of his eye and thinks he spots a blush. But then again, it could just be a trick of the light.

Octavia hands the TV remote to Lincoln, who, as host, gets first pick. After some contemplation (and persuasion from Octavia) he picks a horror movie called Insidious.

Monty, ever the blanket hoarder, immediately starts piling them on himself once the movie is chosen. Miller sees him pull his legs up under him and the blanket to his nose, a shade paler as the movie begins.

Miller’s a fan of horror movies only because he enjoys watching everyone else act terrified out of their wits. He has to hold back a laugh every time Jasper shouts “MOTHERFUCKER” at a jumpscare. But when he looks over and sees Monty covering his face with the blanket, eyes screwed shut, he feels bad.

“C'mere,” he whispers, moving closer to stretching an arm around the terrified boy’s shoulders. Monty burrows into Nathan’s side, one hand gripping his t-shirt. His eyes are thankful, and it makes Miller smile.

When Raven announces that she has to pee, Lincoln pauses the movie. She saunters out of the room, flicking on the lights.

Miller sighs and moves to take his arm from around Monty, but the boy just grips him tighter.

“No,” he whines into the fabric of Miller’s shirt. Miller finds it unbearably cute, so he laughs. “It’s not funny!” Monty insists.

The group has meanwhile filtered out to different locations, not-so-inconspicuously shooting Miller winks. Miller and Monty are left alone.

Ignoring the growing panic in him, Miller takes his free hand and touches it to Monty’s chin. The frightened boy tilts his head up obediently. Miller’s breath catches at how close their faces are, and he wants to close the distance so badly but… he chickens out last minute.

“I’m coming right back. You’ll be safe without me,” he assures Monty, covering up his anxiety with a kind smile. The boy’s grip relaxes, so Miller disentangles himself and stands, grabbing his empty beer. “Want anything?”

Monty shakes his head, and Miller goes off to the kitchen. When he enters, he’s ambushed by an excited Octavia.

“Did you kiss?” she asks, crossing her fingers.

Miller pulls an exasperated face. “I’m not gonna kiss the guy to figure out if he has magical lips or whatever. You’re supposed to kiss people because you want to.”

Octavia looks like she wants to punch him. She points an accusing finger at his chest. “But you do want to! I’ve been watching you two make heart eyes at each other all night!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” counters Miller. Octavia seems to relent, so he goes to grab himself another beer.

Hanging by the counter are Lincoln and Bellamy, who shake their heads disappointedly as Miller approaches.

“What?” Miller snaps, yanking open the fridge.

“I just don’t understand how you of all people can’t bring yourself to make a move,” Bellamy says, looking at Miller like he’s a difficult puzzle. “You’re more terrified of him than you are of people twice your size.”

Miller scowls in denial. “No I’m not, why would you say that?”

Lincoln answers. “Whenever you touch him, you look at the spot of your skin like it’s been burned. You always watch him out of the corner of your eye, you--”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s enough,” Miller grumbles. He grabs a cold beer. “You guys are seeing things. Monty and I are just friends.”

“And you’ll always be ‘just friends’ if you don’t do something about it,” Bellamy argues.

“You’re crazy.” Miller shakes his head and goes back to Monty. He’s still curled up in his blankets, which makes Miller smile for some reason he can’t pinpoint.  Monty looks up to Miller with relief in his eyes.

“Miss me?” Miller jokes, putting his drink down.

Just as Monty opens his mouth to answer, the power shuts off. The pitch black stays for several seconds of profuse swearing from everyone in the house. Miller is one of many who fumble for their phone lights in order to see. Soon everyone has made it back to the living room in decent shape.

“At least you don’t have to watch the rest of Insidious,” Miller says to Monty, trying to point out the positive.

“Thank God.”

He reaches out, hands brushing on Monty’s shoulder to orient himself enough to sit down.

“What are we gonna do now?” asks Clarke’s voice from across the room. Raven shines her phone light on her.

"Hey,” pipes up Jasper, “we should play Truth or Dare!” Miller groans, never liking how these games end. “C'mon, it’ll be fun,” he continues.

Most of the group agrees, to Miller’s dismay, and the game begins.

Things start crazy and only get crazier along the way. Clarke’s dared to give Raven an impromptu lap dance, Bellamy has his hair gelled in a mohawk, and Jasper has to prank call Miller’s terrifying roommate, Murphy. The last one ends only as expected (Murphy is pissed and Jasper fears for his life).

Now the group turns to Miller and Monty, yet to be either truthed or dared.

“Miller,” challenges Bellamy, his impromptu mohawk already wilting, “I dare you to sing for us!”

“You didn’t ask me truth or dare!” Miller points out, even though he knows resistance is futile. As a music major, he’s the go-to musical entertainment option when around his friends.

Raven throws an olive at him in protest, which he’s forced to dodge. “Stop being a funkiller and go get your guitar,” she commands. “It’s dark, we need entertainment.”

“C'mon Nate, I haven’t heard you sing before,” Monty pipes up. “It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah Nate,” Jasper echos with a snicker.

Miller huffs and stands up, making sure to step hard on Jasper’s hand as he goes. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” he says flatly, navigating his way to the front door where he left his guitar case.

Miller takes his time getting back to the living room, contemplating what he’s going to sing. What would Monty like? he finds himself wondering.

He enters the room with his guitar to assorted applause and cheers from his friends. Jasper tries to wolf whistle, but Octavia kicks him to stop. Miller sits back down on the couch, trying to imagine this as just another one of his cafe gigs. Raven shines her flashlight on his guitar so he can see where he’s putting his fingers. He starts to play, tapping his foot and hitting all the right notes.

"Have you got colour in your cheeks?

Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift

The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?

Are there some aces up your sleeve?

Have you no idea that you're in deep?

I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

How many secrets can you keep?

'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat

Until I fall asleep

Do I wanna know

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go

Was sort of hoping that you'd stay

Baby we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you

So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts

Simmer down and pucker up

I'm sorry to interrupt

It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

I don't know if you feel the same as I do

But we could be together if you wanted to

Crawling back to you"

The applause hits Miller hard, and he grins at the rush of adrenaline he feels. Miller wishes he could make out everyone’s faces, but at least the most important one is close enough to see. Monty’s smile makes Miller’s heart jump in his chest, and he settles back into the couch contently.

“Holy shit, that was awesome,” Monty says, grinning with a kind of stunned wonder.

Miller ducks his head and chuckles at the praise. “It’s still pretty rough since I haven’t practiced it enough, but…”

“Are you kidding!? That was perfect. Your voice is amazing.”

“Thanks, Monty,” Miller answers once he processes what the boy just said. “That really means a lot to me.”

Perfect? Amazing? Shit, that may have just made Miller’s day, no, his year. Miller doesn’t even notice how everyone else has fallen silent, too distracted from looking at Monty.

Octavia takes a second to eye the situation before exclaiming, “I can’t take it!” Miller and Monty jolt away from each other, averting their gazes. “Are you two gonna kiss or do we have to shove you both in a closet?”

Miller and Monty both look horrified, while the others’ eyes light up.

“Like Lincoln said,” chirps Clarke’s voice, “it’s a rite of passage!”

“I- uh- um-” stutters Miller, holding his hands in front of him defensively.

“Closet it is,” announces Raven, grinning.

Lincoln and Bellamy grab Miller by either arm. He’s too stunned to resist, so they drag him to the closet Clarke is holding open and shove him in.

Jasper and Raven take Monty, shoving him in after. He stumbles into a stunned Miller’s chest.

“Have fun!” says Clarke, closing and locking the door. Silence surrounds them.

"Hey," Miller says in a hushed voice, hands still holding Monty. The room is pitch black.

"Hey," the boy echoes breathily.

Miller feels himself getting flustered again. "Um--" he hesitates.

Monty starts to pull away. "If you don't want to, that's alright," he says, voice tinged with disappointment.

The darkness gives Miller a sudden surge of confidence, and he pulls Monty back against him. "I want to," he whispers. "I've wanted to for a long time."

A thousand terrifying scenarios rush through Miller's head; rejection, embarrassment, shame, you name it. What if Monty just likes him as a friend? What if Monty just does it to get out of the closet then ignores him? What if he fucks up?

But none of that happens. Instead he feels Monty's hands ghost up his arms, shoulders, neck. His fingers underline Miller's jaw possessively, guiding him down until their mouths meet. It's soft at first, just the press of lips and a hint of movement as Miller slides his hands around Monty's waist.

When Monty's tongue slips forward deftly, Miller's mouth obeys. His hands pull Monty forward of their own accord, bringing them even closer. Monty tilts his head up further, and they've hit the perfect angle. Miller has to fight down a gasp when Monty's teeth pull on his lower lip, the sensation jolting through him. Octavia's words about Monty having the lips of a saint course through Miller's mind. Fuck, everyone was right.

When Miller pulls back to breathe, he grins. He doesn't know how long it's been and he can't seem to bring himself to care. To him, nothing exists outside these walls. To him, there's just the amazing boy in his arms.

"How was that?" Monty asks, hands dropping from Miller's jaw to skate down his chest and biceps.

"Wow," is all Miller can say, lost for words. He laughs, and so does Monty.

"You're not too bad yourself," teases Monty. "Y'know, you could really give me a run for my money if word got out."

"Then I guess I'll be needing a lot of practice," Miller counters, cupping Monty's jaw and kissing him again.

Monty's hands sling around the back of Miller's neck, and he steps back a few times from the force of the kiss. His back is pressed up against one of the room's walls, deepening the contact.

"Hey guys," interrupts Jasper, flooding the room with light, "the power's back on if you wanna-- oh shit!"

Miller barely spares him a glance. Monty pulls away to say something to his friend and Miller starts kissing down his neck, one hand tugging on Monty's hair.

"Close the door, I'm not done with him yet," Monty says flatly.

Hearing that, Miller sucks on Monty's collarbone, resulting in a surprised "ah" from Monty. The door is closed quickly.

“I suppose that was kind of rude,” Monty muses distractedly as Miller kisses under his jaw.

“I don’t mind,” Miller breathes against his neck.

Monty slips his hands up Miller’s body to lace behind his neck. “Good,” is all he says before they’re kissing again.

Jasper walks back to the group too dazed to celebrate success. Heads turn to him as he enters the living room.

"Hey, where are Miller and Monty?" asks Bellamy.

"Lincoln, I think your closet is about to get christened."

Lincoln heaves a long-suffering sigh as he gets to his feet. Octavia high-fives her brother, and Raven pumps her fist in the air.

A minute later, the closet door is thrown open and Lincoln flicks on the lights. "No fucking in my closet," he says plainly, with a hint of amusement.

Miller steps back from Monty with the decency to blush, but Monty just smiles proudly and grabs Miller's hand. They follow Lincoln back to the living room, Monty not even bothering to smooth out his shirt or fix his debauched hair. Miller keeps sneaking reverent glances at him and their joined hands.

When they enter the living room they are met with cheers of celebration.

"So Miller, what's the verdict? Is Monty a good kisser?" Octavia interrogates.

"We have a date Friday," Miller says with a smile. "And yeah. Yeah, he is."

Jasper high-fives Monty, who laughs and pecks Miller on the cheek. Their friends "awww" and Monty ducks his head to hide his face. They stay holding hands for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @clarkegriffvn.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
